bleachsoulsocietyrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Izumi Yukari
Izumi Yukari (泉ゆかり, Yukari Izumi) is the captain of the 6th Division. Appearance Izumi has dark blue eyes and short silvery hair which only reaches above her shoulders and wears a black headband with a black ribbon on the right side of her hair. It is said that her eyes' color changes depending on her mood, but they are normally dark blue. She is mostly seen in her trademark outfit: a dark green and white dress with a breast pocket and several ghost insignia along the edges that reaches to past her knees, black tights or high white socks and black shoes. Personality Izumi is a friendly and hyper person. She shows great loyalty to her fellow vice captains an well as the captains. When she has spare time, she train or hang out with Runa Kirameki, Yuriko Yagami (she often refers to as Riko) and Haruo Yamada. She sometimes spends her spare time reading books and most of the time about the history of dark times. Like all other lieutenants, she calls all the captains with honor eventhough Rikuru already told her to stop calling her with a Taichō on her last name. However, Izumi is still so stubborn and calls her "Rikuru Taichō". She has many modes but doesn't shows some of them because she is afraid some of her friends may avoid her. In her berserk mode, she is very aggressive and violent towards the person who hurts her friend. Izumi enjoys eating sweet foods but rarely shows it. She also likes eating bento, curry and ice cream. Now that she is a captain her attitude didn't really change but she's having a hard time taking away the "Taichō" with her fellow captains. Plot Past Izumi was born to a joyful Izuriha and Yuu, her parents, but something miserable happened. A fire started in the hospital. Yoru escaped with a newborn Izumi from the hospital while their parents were left inside. This made an older Izumi wonder why she didn’t meet her parents and asked her grandfather about them only to hear that they died like a hero. Her family was great at swordsmanship due to their grandfather being a Kendo specialist and the owner of a Kendo house. When she was little, Yoru, her older brother, was protective of her and didn’t want boys to touch Izumi. Inori, her hyper older sister, was also responsible and good at swordsmanship like the rest of their family. Until one night, an unforgettable incident occurred in the Yukari Manor. Izumi was training at the Kendo house during the time when she heard footsteps and thought it was just Yoru trying to do a sneak attack. However, she heard weird whispers that made her think it was a burglar and went outside to attack the burglars, but was startled to see her grandfather lying on the ground. She ran to him and tried to wake him up, but failed. She proceeds to carry him into the Yukari Manor for help, but the burglar hit her head and kicked her to a wall, making her lose consciousness. When Izumi woke up, the Yukari Manor and Kendo House was on fire and still shocked to see her grandfather unconscious. She tried to wake him up again, and failed. She then heard cries from her older siblings asking if she was still alive, but she couldn't speak loudly anymore. She had more power to walk, but she couldn't just leave her grandfather so she carried her grandfather on her back. She was so scared that she couldn't even move until a part of the floor broke down, making a barrier between her and her grandfather. She began crying and was despairing until she put her sight on an exit close to her grandfather. She made up her mind that she will save her grandfather instead of herself. She started shouting her sister and brother’s names, giving them a big relief to know Izumi was still alive. After that, she pushed her grandfather to it, and when the rescuers came, they saw him and saved him. Despite that, Izumi was left in the burning house and lay herself on the burning floor. She started to whisper that she wanted to die so she could see her parents already and that she loved her siblings and grandfather, and closed her eyes. Later that night, Izumi’s body was found and was seen half of it burned down, basically implying her death. On her grave, Yoru and Inori wrote a note on it saying, “she died like a hero” as their grandfather looks at it, and looked at the sky saying, “she died like a hero…, like you, Yuu…” Hollow Invasion era After she died in the Human World, she was sent to the 78th District of Rukongai, Inuzuri. During her time growing up, she met Runa Kirameki who was the same as her, a former Human. They grew up and had many adventures together and they also became close as sisters. The two also briefly met Haruo Yamada who was another Soul from the district. When the Hollows and Arrancars began invading the neighboring districts of Inuzuri, and the district itself again, Izumi and Runa were attacked by a rather strong Hollow and were then saved by Yusuke Fujimotointhelong forest of Inuzuri. They were both taken to the Shinō Academy after that and graduated in the same year. Sometime before, she helped finishing off the Hollows in Inuzuri and other districts, and engaged in a short sword battle with Haruo, a guy he met before who accidentally slashed Runa. After he apologized, Izumi forgived him and moved on to killing Hollows. Gotei 13 They, however, got moved to different divisions in the Gotei 13, but maintained a close relationship with each other and Yusuke, the man who saved their lives and also turned out to be Izumi’s captain during her days in the 10th Division. Izumi was shy at the first time she became a Shinigami in the 10th Division compared to her tomboyish and protective attitude towards Runa when she was younger, which might be a reference to Yoru’s protective attitude to her. This was only changed when she learned to develop new friends and became very close to her “Taichō,” Yusuke. When she was promoted to be the lieutenant of the same division, she had also changed as a girl with high dreams and cared greatly for Yusuke and friends. She also met Yuriko Yagami and became close friends. She earned to call Yuriko as “Riko-chan”. She also became the captain of the 6th Division. Power & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Izumi has shown expertness when it comes to Zanjutsu and being able to perform several rapid slashes. She has less talent on swordsmanship than Kidō. However, after much training and spars she had, her skills on swordsmanship had improved a lot. Kidō Master: Izumi's greatest strength is Kidō. She can use high-level Kidō in rapid succesion without incantation and still have considerable control and power. Shunpo Expert: Izumi has also shown fast movements and great skill in Shunpo as she is able to keep up with the speed of some captains. Hakuda Combatant: Izumi is also capable of having Hand-to-Hand Combat. She had shown it on her last spar with Haruo's clone where she didn't use her Zanpakutō's ability. Great Spiritual Energy: Being a captain of the Gotei 13, Izumi possesses higher spiritual energy and is capable of exerting a large amount of reiatsu when needed. Zanpakutō Yōso no Futago no ken (要素の双子の剣, Twin Sword of Element): Yōso no Futago no ken takes the form of two swords: the other one is a Nodachi while the other one is a wakizashi. Both are ordinary katana that have markings on the side of their hilts. Izumi usually carries her Zanpakutou in two different place.Izumi carries the long katana on her back while she carries the wakizashi on her waist. Since Yōso no Futago no ken takes the form of two katana, Izumi starts giving them a nickname when in materialized form. The one who has a black hair is Kuroken while the other one who has a white hair is Shiroken. *'Shikai': Its shikai command is "Shine out" (異彩を放つ, Isaiwohanatsu). A white lace forms at the bottom part of the hilt of the Long sword. :Shikai Special Ability: When released, Yōso no Futago no Ken's aura is white. Its abilities are elemental like fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, ice and all other elements. She can use them as Defensive, Offensive and Healing. She can use fire, earth and ice for defense, water for healing and all of her elements for offense. :*'Kaze no bōryoku-tekina surasshu' (風の暴力的なスラッシュ, Violent Slashes of Wind): Izumi starts slashing the opponent rapidly and if the slashes hit him/her, they will surely be cut. :*'Raiu no furēmingu' (雷雨のフレーミング, Flaming Thunder Shower): It is an offensive technique of Yōso no Futago No Ken. In this technique, Izumi will raise her right Zanpakutō and slowly puts it down on front of her as she quietly say the name of the technique. Violet thunder will start to rain on the enemy and if the enemy gets hit by one, it will cause paralyzation and severe burns on the enemy's body. :*'Mirātsuin' (ミラーツイン, Mirror Twin): It is a defensive technique where it can make an afterimage of someone. Izumi has an ability that when she do this she put some of her reiatsu inside that ice so that ice can move but not talk. It can easily be broken by hitting it strong force. :*'Honō no rappu' (炎のラップ, Wrapping Flame): In this technique, Izumi first calls out the name of the technique and she starts to attack with fire. If a fire, even a small amount, touches her target, it will start to wrap and burn her target. :*'Mizu danjon' (水ダンジョン, Water Dungeon): Izumi puts her Zanpakutō in a X way style and calls out the name of the technique. Her target gets trapped in a water dome-like and they would eventually be suffocated there. :*'Futago no hiryū' (双子の氷竜, Twin Ice Dragon): Izumi jumps in mid air and raises her Zanpakutō in the air. She immediately puts it down saying the name of the technique forming Two ice dragons which seems to look identical will come out and attack her target. When the Twin ice dragons attack the target, the target will freeze letting Izumi have the ability to freely cut the target to finish him/her. If the target managed to destroy one of the ice dragon, it will just multiply. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Modes *'Berserk Mode': It was seen only once and it happened in the past. Her eyes changes from blue to red. She looks vicious and cold in the said mode. She stated once that this only takes over every time she feels grudge or anything emotional that may hurt her. :*'Enhanced Strength': In this mode, Izumi has an unexplainable strength that matches that of a captain's. :*'Enhanced Speed': Her speed became faster than before. Allowing her to move fast like a speed of a light. Quotes *(To her squad members when she just become a lieutenant) "I'm Izumi Yukari the newly appointed Lieutenant of Squad 10 nice to meet all of you." *(Reffering to herself) "What a useless lieutenant I am, I can't even save my taichou" *(To Haruo Yamada) "You're free for today right? Why don't we spar? The one who loses will treat the winner! So, are you game? *(Practicing a tongue twister) "Mrs. Master mix a mess of messy mustard.. eh? No, it's wrong again, Mrs. master mix a mess of messy Mr. master... Wrong again." *(To Gashu) "Maybe I'll take you with me, Wait... I wonder why you have two tails with you... nah nevermind. Don't cry I'll always feed you and take care of you" Trivia *At first, her admin imagined her to have long green hair with violet eyes and not having dual swords. *Her admin wanted her to look fierce and very responsible in every thing she make almost similar to Nanao Ise from the actual anime Bleach. *Izumi's theme song is "Mystic Oriental Dream" of Touhou. *She was called "Kesshō Izumi" by Haruo but gives up calling her that for an unknown reason. *Her average time of sleep is 8 hours. *She actually have a friend in Rukongai where she let her to go inside the seretei secretly. *From all of the siblings Izumi was the only one having a white hair inheriting her Mother's color of hair. *Izumi is a music lover. When she was still in the Living World, she used to play the piano until now but rarely seen. *Her eye color depends on her mood, her eyes are blue and it is her original eye color and is mostly seen with that. *Imaginary sparkles always show up on her whenever she's happy or she saw something cute. *Her relationship with her brother, Yoru never changed until now the only thing is she acts more like as Inori, her sister who would always hit Yoru incase she got pissed on him. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Former Shinigami lieutenants